


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Five years ago, Kyungsoo was forced to spend seven minutes in heaven with Jongin. Now they meet again, and Kyungsoo is surprised to find out that Jongin want seven more minutes. Or maybe even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Five years ago_ **

 

_ “Come on, Soo, they’re playing seven minutes in heaven!” _

_ Kyungsoo sighed at the boy tugging at his sleeve. _

_ “But I don’t want to play that. Do we have to?” he asked in a slightly whiny voice, making the boy unleash his full pout. _

_ “Why not? It’s not like you actually have to do something if you’re chosen? You can just talk or whatever? Please, for me?” _

_ “Okay, okay, Yeol, but only because you’re my best friend,” Kyungsoo said, sighing and letting Chanyeol pull him over to the ring of people sitting down. _

_ They found some space and sat down, Chanyeol almost jumping up and down with a big grin on his lips. Kyungsoo found him acting a bit silly, not understand the pull of this stupid game, but he bit his tongue. He liked when Chanyeol was happy, and if that meant sitting through a stupid game, Kyungsoo would do that. _

_ Only, he did not get to sit for that long. _

_ They used a bottle, spinning it, to randomly choose who were going into the bathroom appointed ‘heaven’, and just four rounds into the game, Kyungsoo was chosen. Staring at the bottle pointing towards him, he could barely believe his eyes, or his shitty luck. Chanyeol gasped next to him, slapping both hands over his mouth, but Kyungsoo barely found the time to shoot him an annoyed glare, eyes glued to the bottle as it was spun again, to decide who his partner would be. _

_ The bottle began to slow down, until it came to an almost stop, rolling back a little, and then finally stopping. Kyungsoo looked at the bottle for a full second, before his eyes wandered up to see where it was pointing. _

_ It was pointing at a boy. A boy who looked at the bottle with a sort of bored indifference, full lips slightly pouting, dark hair hanging down into his eyes. He looked up, locking gazes with Kyungsoo, but there was barely a flicker of emotion in his eyes before he looked away again. _

_ “Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, holy crap!” was whispered around them, and Kyungsoo pursed his lips. _

_ He had never liked bringing too much attention to himself, and this was certainly not an exception. _

_ The door to ‘heaven’ opened, the two previous chosen tumbling outside - two girls who were looking quite flustered. The game master, who was standing next to ‘heaven’ and making sure you stayed for exactly seven minutes, also looked a bit red-cheeked, beckoning for Kyungsoo and Jongin to enter. Sighing deeply, Kyungsoo slowly got up and walked over to the room, not even bothering to see if the other was following, but guessing he was considering the catcalls and yells that suddenly echoed around them. Clenching his jaw, Kyungsoo just entered the bathroom, refusing to look back. _

_ Seven minutes, he could handle being locked in for that long. Right? _

_ The door was shut closed, and Kyungsoo finally turned around, eyes immediately falling on the slightly taller boy standing behind him, hands in his pockets and the same damn expression on his face. Sure, Kyungsoo was not too happy about being here, either, but still, did he have to look so uninterested? _

_ Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyungsoo let his eyes wander around the small room, not feeling like looking at the other anymore. _

_ “So…,” came a deep voice, startling Kyungsoo, but he forced himself to stay still. “I guess we should do something?” _

_ Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen as they flew back to the other boy, who was starting to look a bit awkward. _

_ What? _

_ “I mean, it’s the rules of the game,” Jongin muttered, refusing to look at the older. “We need to kiss or something whilst in ‘heaven’...” _

_ “Uh, okay,” was what came out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, and he immediately snapped it shut. _

_ What the hell? What did he say? Did he just agree to kiss this boy? But he was just going to stand here until they were let out! _

_ Jongin glanced up, and Kyungsoo could not deny that he was kind of cute. Maybe it would not be that bad…? _

_ As Jongin took a step forwards, Kyungsoo’s heart went into overdrive, and he almost panicked over his own reaction. It was just a kiss, geez! Nothing more! He had kissed other people! Okay, one person, for like half a second, but still! And okay, it was more of a peck, and this would actually count as his first real kiss, but that was beside the point! _

_ Standing so close that Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s chest brush against his own as they both took a breath, Kyungsoo did not know what to do anymore. He could not move, he could not breathe, he could not do anything, so how the hell was he supposed to kiss someone? _

_ It did not matter in the end, though, as Jongin leaned forwards, softly and chastely pressing their lips together. And as he did, Kyungsoo felt liquid fire replace his blood, loosening up his frozen body, and before he knew it, he had turned the kiss into something else. Tilting his head, he deepened it, delighting in the surprised gasp he drew from the other. _

_ It was a bit sloppy and a bit messy, but Kyungsoo did not care. He enjoyed it more than he probably should, but he did not care about this as well. He had seven minutes in heaven, and he was going to use them well. _

_ So when a pair of hands placed themselves on his waist, he did not hesitate in placing his own on Jongin’s shoulders. And when he felt a tongue run over his lower lip, he did not hold himself back, and soon, the small room was feeling so, so warm. _

_ And then there was a knock on the door, making Kyungsoo and Jongin spring apart, startled by the sudden sound. _

_ “Your time is up!” the game master called out, and Kyungsoo could hardly believe it. _

_ Had they actually made out for seven minutes already? How? _

_ Daring a glance at the other, Kyungsoo could see that he also seemed surprised by this revelation, but then the door was opened, and they were both assaulted by the stares of the people sitting in the circle - no one was concentrating on the spinning bottle. _

_ Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo stepped out of ‘heaven’ (how ironic that he did not think that the label was too far off anymore), trying to force the heat creeping up his face away. At least his traitorous body had not responded to the hormones that were already flowing, though he knew it was not far away. _

_ Sitting down next to Chanyeol again, Kyungsoo ignored all the stares on him, refusing to look at anyone. He could feel Chanyeol’s gaze the heaviest on him, but he did not dare to look at him either. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Making proper chapters of the story like on AFF! No need to read if you've already read the entire story, sorry for the hassle!)

**Present**

 

“I swear to god, Byun Baekhyun, when I get my hands on you, you will suffer the wrath of a thousand hells!” Kyungsoo hissed into his phone, before clicking the call.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Kyungsoo stomped away. Baekhyun had promised to help him with his project, but now he was, of course, nowhere to be seen. Clenching his jaw as rage once more fired him up over his best friend’s bad memory, Kyungsoo marched past a group of girls who gave scared little gasps and pulled back, away from him.

What was Baekhyun even busy with? It was after school hours, and Kyungsoo had seen him just a few hours before, in their last joint class of the day. Kyungsoo swore on everything, if that stupid little thing was currently trying to find the ‘love of his life’ or whatever again, Kyungsoo would-

“Hey, I remember you!” a deep voice suddenly called out, and it was a voice that Kyungsoo kind of recognized, but could not place. Freezing in place, he slowly turned to look at his side.

And died a little bit. This day could not get any worse, right? Wrong.

A tall, handsome guy with full lips and silvery hair falling into his eyes was looking at Kyungsoo with a small grin on his lips, a light of recognition in his eyes. Even though he was taller, older, and his haircolor was wrong, Kyungsoo had no problem with placing him.

Kim Jongin, the stealer of his first kiss and for a short while, the star of his wet dreams, was standing next to him, looking charming and hot and nice and whatnot.

Fuck.

“Do Kyungsoo, right? We made out in a bathroom during seven minutes in heaven,” Jongin explained, as if Kyungsoo did not remember anything at all.

After all, Kyungsoo had yet to say anything, so maybe Jongin assumed his silence meant he did not remember.

“Ah, yes, I remember,” Kyungsoo said a bit weakly, clearing his throat. “I remember. Kim Jongin, right?”

Jongin shone up, looking a bit like a child on christmas, and it was surprisingly adorable. Nothing Kyungsoo would associate the guy with on first glance, though. Fifteen year old Jongin had been cute - but twenty year old Jongin was hot.

“Exactly. You look basically the same, hyung. Still short and cute,” Jongin said, grinning, and it almost short-circuited Kyungsoo’s brain.

“Ahaha, so funny…,” Kyungsoo said, a painfully cheerful tone to his voice.

Now, it was not Jongin’s fault that Kyungsoo was in such a bad mood, it was Baekhyun and the stress’ fault, but unfortunately, the younger had caught him at the completely wrong time. And so, Jongin unfortunately had to take the brunt of it.

“I caught you in a bad mood, didn’t I?” Jongin asked, his grin looking a bit more apologetic. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, but it is true. You look almost the same as before, that’s why I recognized you.”

Kyungsoo sighed, shrugging. “I know I do, and yes, you did, sorry about acting out on you…”

“Don’t worry, hyung, it’s fine. Are you having a fight with that friend of yours, the one with the big ears?” Jongin asked, in a more gentle voice than Kyungsoo felt like he deserved.

“Huh, Chanyeol? No, we… slid apart, we’re not friends anymore,” Kyungsoo said, glancing away from Jongin for a moment. “I found a new stupid friend, though. I guess I’m a magnet for stupid people…”

Jongin just hummed at that, a strange look in his eyes, before he smiled again. But before he had a chance to say anything, someone shouted his name, and Jongin glanced away.

“Ah, shit, sorry, I need to go. But it was nice seeing you again, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin said as he backed away, sending Kyungsoo a wink, before turning on his heel and dashing away.

Leaving Kyungsoo standing rooted to the ground.

What the fuck just happened?

 

“And you’re telling me he winked at you?”

Kyungsoo frowned at the disbelief in Baekhyun’s voice, but chose to ignore it.

“Winked and left. Just like that,” Kyungsoo mumbled, worrying his lower lip as he scrolled through Instagram on Baekhyun’s phone. “Here! Found him! Ah, his profile isn’t private…”

With an excited squeal, Baekhyun dropped down onto the sofa next to Kyungsoo, pushing his cheek against Kyungsoo’s to better see the pictures.

“Well, I guess he likes dogs…,” Kyungsoo muttered as they scrolled past picture after picture of dogs.

“Ya think?” Baekhyun snorted, feeling a bit impatient and bored. He wanted to see this hotty that had somehow chosen to speak to his best friend!

“Here, this is not a dog pic-” Kyungsoo said, clicking in on the first picture not featuring a dog, immediately falling silent. He felt Baekhyun’s chin hit his shoulder, but he did not fully register it, thanks to the picture on the screen in front of them.

It was of Jongin (of course), seemingly laying in bed, damp and slightly wavy hair hanging down into his eyes (what was the deal with that anyway?), his face expressionless. You could glimpse strong shoulders and firm pecs, and Kyungsoo got a bit stuck on the collarbones.

“Well, fuck! How the fuck did you make out with him?” Baekhyun breathed. “I can’t believe this…”

“I told you, it was a game, I was randomly chosen, and he did not look this hot when he was younger!” Kyungsoo stressed, quickly pressing back to minimize the picture. Not that it helped, though, it was already etched into his mind. Deeply. “He was cute, but that was it!”

But Baekhyun was apparently not listening to him, as he pointed to his phone.

“Look, a video, let’s see what it is!” he said in an excited tone, and Kyungsoo sighed as he obeyed. It was not like he had a choice - both Baekhyun and he himself wanted to see it.

The video played, and Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s chin hit his shoulder again, and now he was getting a bit annoyed by it. Not that he blamed him, though.

“I can’t believe this, he dance? How the fuck did you make out with him?!”

“I told you, it was a game, seven minutes in heaven!”

“Bet it was!”

“Argh, no, you asshole, that’s the name of the game!”

“I know, idiot, but I bet it was nice, too!”

At this, Kyungsoo snapped his mouth closed, tilting his head away from Baekhyun’s as he thought about that.

“Uh, I honestly don’t remember that much? I mean, I know it was sloppy and stuff, I don’t honestly think it was that good?” Kyungsoo finally said.

“You know ‘sloppy’ can actually be kinda nice if it’s done correctly and with the right person?” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah, but he was fifteen, I was sixteen, I don’t think any of us had kissed properly before that, we didn’t really know what we were doing,” Kyungsoo argued.

He honestly could not remember much about that night. He remembered that his “innocent” sixteen year old mind had been a bit amazed and blown away by it, and that it had ended before he wanted it, but other than that? There was really not much else. After all, it had been five years, and he had kissed a whole lot of other people after that, and sure, Jongin had starred in some of his wet dreams, but they had not lasted that long.

“Wait, was he your first kiss, Soo?” Baekhyun asked, his mouth forming a small ‘o’.

“Uh… Technically, I guess? I mean, my first real kiss? I had kissed someone before that, but it was more of a peck, you know?” Kyungsoo tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And you don’t remember it like it was yesterday? Well, damn… Guess it was not that memorable, then… I’m sure he’s better now, you should go for another try!”

Kyungsoo choked on air at Baekhyun’s words, sputtering and gasping as he tried to regain his composure, Baekhyun simply slapping his back to help him. Not that Kyungsoo was sure it actually was helping, or just making things worse.

“What? Have your brain finally given in? Did it die, taking your intelligence with it? Are you stupid for real?” Kyungsoo finally managed to exclaim, making Baekhyun look very offended. “I mean, first of all, we were forced into kissing, and second of all, I’m pretty fucking sure he don’t want to kiss me again!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, pursing his lips.

“First of all, you weren’t forced into doing anything. You don’t actually have to kiss in seven minutes in heaven, no one can see you anyway, but he still proposed it. And second of all, he still remembers you, and talked to you today - where’s the harm in trying?”

“Where’s the harm in trying? Really? Well, I can become the laughing stock of the entire university, what about that? Just because he didn’t know the rules of the game, remembers the ‘short and cute’ guy from five years ago, and talked to me, it doesn’t mean that he wants to relive it, Baek,” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the sofa.

“He called you ‘short and cute’?” Baekhyun cooed, slapping his hands over his cheeks and once more missing the point. “That’s so adorable! You have to try, Soo, for science!”

“For sci- what has science got to do with this?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, clenching his jaw as he punched Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I swear, I don’t know what I did to get stuck with you as a friend…”

Rubbing his shoulder, Baekhyun flashed his teeth at Kyungsoo and hissed, before pouting.

“I’m a really good friend, actually… And you should try kissing the dude again… If not for your sake, then for mine, because I need the love of my life to be a good kisser…”

Sighing, Kyungsoo facepalmed, asking the gods why they were testing him like this.

 

Apparently, the gods were not finished with him, as Kyungsoo found himself meeting Jongin again and again. And each and every time, the younger would grin at him, say “Hi, hyung!”, and leave Kyungsoo shaken to the core.

Not only because of the looks Kyungsoo would get (they were, just like him, wondering why Jongin was talking to plain ol’ him), but because of that voice paired with those looks. It just was not fair to have such model-looks AND an amazing voice at the same time!

Especially not when Kyungsoo felt his rebellious hormones that had slept five years ago start to wake up. He could still not remember just how the kiss had been, but that did not mean that his mind did not construct new kisses to torture him with.

Along with other things. Yes, Jongin was once more the star of Kyungsoo’s wet dreams, and Kyungsoo was feeling more and more annoyed by this.

“I think you need to get him out of your system,” Baekhyun drawled one day, laying on his stomach on his bed, lazily looking through something on his phone as Kyungsoo was striding back and forth on the floor next to him. “Like, completely. Seduce him and lay him, and move on. And stop pacing, you’re creating a draft!”

Kyungsoo snorted and rolled his eyes, but did stop walking.

“First you wanted me to kiss him, and now you want me to sleep with him? Wow, way to bring it to the next level - of impossible!”

Sighing, Baekhyun locked his phone and got out of the bed to stand in front of Kyungsoo, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Kyungsoo, really, stop belittling yourself. I know I have a tendency to clank down on you, and I apologize for that, but you are actually kind of a looker. Sure, it is on the cute side, but I mean, you’re not alone in that club! Those eyes and lips of yours are kind of attractive, and if I wasn’t your best friend and knew how nasty you actually are, I would totally sleep with you! Or maybe not, I like taller guys, but still!”

Kyungsoo could not keep the smile away, even though Baekhyun had managed to insult him with his compliments.

“You’re one hell of a friend, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun flashed his rectangle-shaped smile.

“The best,” Baekhyun said, winking, making Kyungsoo laugh. “And I have a plan, so I really am the best. There’s a party this weekend, and a little birdie told me that Jongin would attend, so get yourself a new haircut or something, ‘cause we’re going!”

Kyungsoo groaned, before narrowing his eyes on his friend.

“Wait, what’s the ulterior motive? Are you going for my sake, or for your quest?”

Baekhyun startled, but tried to play it off with a shrug, glancing here and there, but never at Kyungsoo.

“I mean, if I can help you whilst helping myself, that’s good…? Two birds with one stone…?” Baekhyun mumbled, but as Kyungsoo kept watching him, he broke down, throwing his hands into the air. “Okay, okay! So maybe I know that Kim Jongdae will be there, and I need to take this chance of seeing if he might be the one?”

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose up, thinking of the cat-lipped guy he had some classes with.

“Kim Jongdae, seriously? He’s not the guy for you, Baek, I promise,” Kyungsoo said.

“Let me decide that on my own, please,” Baekhyun said, placing a hand over his chest. “Maybe we’re amazing together, huh?”

Kyungsoo highly doubted that, but dropped the subject, knowing that when Baekhyun had set his eyes on something, nothing would stop him. And so, instead, Kyungsoo moved on to worrying about clothes.

He truly was fucked.

 

The week went past in a blur, and suddenly, Kyungsoo found himself standing in front of the mirror, panicking over what he was going to wear. No, he was panicking over everything in general, honestly - the clothes were just a part of it.

Dragging a hand through his styled hair in frustration, Kyungsoo shrieked in panic, before just giving up, throwing on a pair of black jeans, white, long-sleeved t-shirt, and a leather jacket, and heading into the bathroom to fix his hair - again. He knew he would mess it up again before the night was over, he had never gotten over the habit of touching his hair, but he wanted it to look good at least for a little while.

Fixing the red mess backwards again, Kyungsoo looked at himself in the mirror for one last time, before pursing his lips and walking out of the bathroom. He had done what he could, now all he could do was wait and hope.

Wait, hope? Was he actually hoping that Jongin would kiss him again?

Even though it pained him to admit it, yes, Kyungsoo very much wanted Jongin to kiss him again. He wanted to remember the first kiss, and he wanted another taste, and he just wanted Jongin to kiss him, everything else be damned.

Gathering his keys and wallet, Kyungsoo stepped outside of his dorm room, and headed towards Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun was supposed to pick Kyungsoo up, but he was probably still in the midst of eyelining, as per usual, and since Kyungsoo felt like he might explode because of all of his nervous energy, he thought he might as well just head over to his friend’s place instead.

Baekhyun opened, dressed in ripped black jeans, black polo neck and leather jacket, and the two friends laughed for a moment over their similar outfits, though Kyungsoo inwardly cried over how much better Baekhyun looked. His sand-colored hair was styled to one side and his eyes were masterfully lined in dark, making him look as if he had stepped from the pages of a magazine.

“You do clean up pretty good, Soo!” Baekhyun said, grinning, before handing Kyungsoo something. “I would honestly say that I would not judge you if you stood next to Jongin like that.”

Kyungsoo glared at his friend, before looking down at the object in his hand.

“Liquid courage,” Baekhyun said, giving Kyungsoo’s shoulder a pat before he closed and locked his door. “Cheers!”

Screwing the lid off of the hip-flask, Kyungsoo hesitantly took a whiff, gagging and holding the flask away from him.

“What is this?” he exclaimed. “Poison?!”

Baekhyun sighed, before pushing Kyungsoo’s hand back towards his face.

“Just, don’t smell it, and just drink. One sip at the time. I promise it will make you feel better.”

After some whining, Kyungsoo did as Baekhyun said, trying not to think or smell or taste as he just swallowed. He almost spit it all out, but managed to keep it in, and then almost spit it in Baekhyun’s face as the latter complimented him on his swallowing skills.

“Stop being such a baby, holy crap,” Baekhyun muttered, taking the flask and a swig, giving a full-body shudder after swallowing. “It’s not that- _ ugh _ -that bad!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, taking the flask back and taking another sip. This time was easier, the alcohol flowing down his throat much easier, and he already began to feel a bit looser. For a short moment Kyungsoo wondered if Baekhyun had somehow gotten his hands on moonshine or something, but his friend would not risk their lives like that.

...Right?

When they arrived at the house (mansion) housing the party, Baekhyun was almost skipping forwards, and Kyungsoo felt a bit lighter as well because of his friend’s high spirits. That, and the alcohol. People called out their hello’s to Baekhyun, and stared at Kyungsoo, but he did not let it bother him. He was here on a mission, after all. A mission he was kind of hoping he would be unable of completing because of Jongin not being there, but whatever.

“You look like a boyband,” somebody commented, and Kyungsoo realized that they had somehow managed to run into Luhan, resident Chinese and angel-faced demon, without him noticing.

“You wanna join? I bet we could get some panties to drop with our combined voices and visuals,” Baekhyun suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning, making Luhan laugh.

“You’re gay, Soo is gay, and I’m gay - why would we want to get panties to drop?” Luhan asked, laughing again. “But if you’re planning on getting some guys hard, let me know. I might just sign up for that.”

Kyungsoo grimaced at the crude language being used - he had certainly not believed that the sweet-faced and sweet-voiced boy had such a wicked mind, until he had experienced it himself. And even though Kyungsoo had a tendency to curse, he at least limited his crude language to just that. Curses.

“Why are you so dolled up?” Luhan asked, looking over at Kyungsoo and smiling. “I thought Baek was here for his quest, and that doesn’t require you in full uniform?”

Before Kyungsoo got the chance to answer, Baekhyun had slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning wickedly.

“That’s because Kyungsoo here is on his own little mission! Indeed, this little thing is trying to-” “Kiss!” “-get into the pants of someone! Have you happened to have seen Kim Jongin around?”

Luhan’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.

“Kim Jongin? Seriously, you’re after Kim Jongin?” Luhan asked, disbelief clear in his voice. “I know this dude, Yixing you know? He’s a few years older than the kid, and used to be the most popular dancer, but all of a sudden, Kim Jongin swooped in and took like half of Yixing’s fans. Not that dear XingXing cares, since he’s such a kind-hearted fool, but still! You mean you’re actually going for this kid? Well, good luck, then!”

Kyungsoo glanced over at Baekhyun, seeing his best friend falter for half a second, before coming back in full force.

“Oh, but there’s something you don’t know, Lu-ge,” Baekhyun said, once more wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. “Soo here actually made out with Jongin five years ago…”

Luhan gave a gasp, slapping a hand over his chest, and Kyungsoo cursed his over-dramatic friends.

“What? How? No offence, Soo, but how?” Luhan asked, voice raising a few octaves.

“Seven minutes in heaven,” Kyungsoo muttered.

Luhan frowned, and Baekhyun explained the game, making Luhan shine up again.

“Oh! Yeah, I know the game! Well, I be damned, now you’re going for round two? Good luck, my man! Not that you need it, since you’ve snared him once, but it can always be good! Oh, shit, gotta go… Yo, yo, Minnie! Hey, babe!”

And with that, Luhan was gone, leaving to try to seduce Kim Minseok yet again. How Luhan had not given up yet, neither Kyungsoo nor Baekhyun knew. The guy seemed completely uninterested, but Luhan kept trying.

“I think he needs more good luck-wishing than you, honestly,” Baekhyun muttered, and Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Thank you. I have to agree, though.”

“Come on, let’s find your loverboy!” Baekhyun chirped, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling him further into the masses, Kyungsoo not even bothering with correcting the other.

It did not take them long, actually. By the far end of the living room, next to the stereo, there was a gathering of people standing in a ring, the area in the middle left free for the two people currently dancing. One look at Jongin, and Kyungsoo suffered flashbacks to a different circle five years ago. Well, they do say that history has a tendency to repeat itself.

“Fuck me, it’s Yixing,” Baekhyun mumbled, biting his lip as he looked at the two dancers, and Kyungsoo quickly shook his head.

“No, no, we’re not going to go back there again! Baek, you’ve already tried with him, three times, and none have worked out!” Kyungsoo hissed in Baekhyun’s ear.

“I know, but just look at him… Look at how he’s moving his body, fuck, just one last time?” Baekhyun pleaded, eyes not leaving Yixing.

Kyungsoo took a hold of Baekhyun, forcing him to look away, and slowly shook his head.

“No,” he mouthed. “No, not a chance, never. Weren’t you here to see if Kim Jongdae was your Mr. Right?”

At that, Baekhyun’s pout eased, and the light changed in his eyes, making him look like an ecstatic child again.

“Oh, right! Almost forgot, thanks, Soo!” Baekhyun grinned, and Kyungsoo let out a breath at the bullet he had just dodged.

Three times, Baekhyun had gone after Yixing. And three times, Kyungsoo had been the one to comfort the poor boy. Not that Yixing had been mean to Baekhyun or something, it just was not meant to be. Surprisingly, Baekhyun had a hard time finding the love of his life, even though he tried more than most others.

The music changed, and Kyungsoo looked up as T-ara’s ‘Lovey-Dovey’ began, frowning. He saw Jongin burst out laughing, before clapping a confused-looking Yixing on the shoulder and telling him something, before he began to shuffle.

It did not take long before Yixing had also gotten into the shuffling, grinning and exposing his dimples. Kyungsoo had to take hold of Baekhyun’s arm to stop the lovesick puppy from running forwards, shooting him a displeased look that stilled the other.

Kyungsoo was pretty sure that they were not following the actual choreo, but somehow, it was still looking good. Jongin and Yixing shuffling together to a girl group song was a pretty pleasing sight, and Kyungsoo did not mind in the least watching them.

Until Jongin noticed him, and shuffled closer, grinning handsomely and winking, before shuffling back to Yixing, seemingly engaging him in a shuffle battle. Kyungsoo felt his cheek heat up as people turned to stare, wondering who the fuck Jongin had just winked at, and why.

Goddamn that brat always making people stare at Kyungsoo…

“Well, damn, boy, I think you won’t have any problems with him,” Baekhyun mumbled in Kyungsoo’s ear, but Kyungsoo waved him away.

“Go find your damn new candidate for Mr. Right!” Kyungsoo muttered, before heading off and leaving Baekhyun behind.

Inside, he was shaking like a leaf, and felt that he needed to get away and gather himself for a moment. And so, Kyungsoo found himself walking into a pretty people-empty corridor, placing a hand over his chest and exhaling.

“Am I that overwhelming?” a low voice breathed into his ear, and Kyungsoo more or less plastered himself to the wall next to him, heart beating out of control.

Jongin looked at him in surprise, before giving a chuckle and grinning apologetically.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, hyung, I thought you heard me coming,” Jongin said, dragging a hand through his bleached hair and making it stand up, but somehow, Kyungsoo still found it really charming.

“Ah, no, I didn’t,” Kyungsoo mumbled, trying to get control over his heart and lungs again.

It was a lost cause.

Jongin’s grin softened as he leaned forwards a little, enchanting Kyungsoo with those dark eyes of his.

“I’m really sorry, hyung, it truly wasn’t my meaning to scare you,” Jongin said in a velvety voice, and Kyungsoo just gave up on his body.

“It’s okay,” he said instead, waving his hand and trying to appear fine. “I was just kind of out of it, and-  _ shit _ !”

“Huh?” Jongin responded, eyes blinking slowly at Kyungsoo’s sudden curse, but Kyungsoo was no longer looking at him. He was looking at something approaching - or rather, two someones approaching.

“I swear to everything, I will end up dead at this rate!” Kyungsoo growled, before grabbing Jongin and quickly pulling him into the nearest room. Hopefully it had been dark enough for Luhan and Minseok not to see them, Kyungsoo thought as he peeked through the door opening, panicking again as he realized that the two were actually headed for the room Kyungsoo and Jongin currently were hiding in.

“Uhm, what are we doing?” Jongin asked as Kyungsoo pulled him towards the door on the other end of the room, throwing it open to reveal a closet.

“Quiet, keep your voice down!” Kyungsoo hissed as he quickly pushed Jongin inside, before joining him and closing the door behind them. “I don’t want Luhan to see me, because I don’t want to suffer his teasing right now! Don’t trust that beautiful face of his, he can be pretty brutal…”

Luhan and Minseok stepped inside of the room, closing the outer door behind them, and Kyungsoo could just barely see them through a space between the door and the wall. Luhan wrapped his arms around Minseok’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck, and Minseok wrapped his own arms around Luhan’s waist, and Kyungsoo was so confused right now, because he was sure that Minseok had no interest in the Chinese guy.

“I’ve missed you, my baozi…,” Luhan murmured, making Minseok smile. “My flute as well, it’s been waiting to be blown…”

Minseok burst out laughing, pulling back from the other to hit his shoulder.

“For fucks sake, Luhan, shut up! You sound so stupid when you talk like that!” Minseok said, though the smile was still on his lips.

Pouting, Luhan pulled Minseok closer again.

“I sound manly!” the Chinese whined, not sounding manly at all.

A chuckle behind Kyungsoo distracted him from the lovers, and turning, he saw Jongin look around, gazes slowly sliding to lock.

“Wow, hey… This sort of brings back memories…,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo’s heart sped up again. Had it slowed down? Kyungsoo did not know, but he knew that it was beating fast again.

“Be quiet so they don’t find us!” Kyungsoo mumbled, not really knowing what else to say, because now that Jongin had mentioned it, Kyungsoo felt his own memories trickle back.

Sure, it had been a toilet and not a closet, but it was still a small room, with only Kyungsoo and Jongin in it. Kyungsoo swallowed hard as he turned back to his spying, not really seeing anything as he was drowning in memories and desire.

Suddenly, there was warm breathing on the back of his neck, and Kyungsoo tried to repress the shiver.

“Do you want to relive it?” Jongin breathed, just next to his ear, and Kyungsoo could hear the smirk in his voice.

Spinning around, Kyungsoo backed away a bit, his breath catching on how close Jongin was.

“Wh-what are you t-talking about?” Kyungsoo stammered, trying to play the ignorance card.

It clearly was not working as Jongin just moved after Kyungsoo, eyebrows wiggling.

“I mean, you, me, closet… I barely remember what it felt like, would you want to remember again?” Jongin suggested, and before his mind had registered the words, Kyungsoo nodded his head.

And suddenly found himself with his back pushed up against the back wall of the closet, Jongin’s hands on his shoulders. Mentally cursing himself, Kyungsoo bit his lower lip as he realized what he had just agreed to. Of course, he wanted to, he had wanted to since he saw Jongin again, but at the same time, he was a bit hesitant about it.

“Are you sure?” Jongin murmured, dark eyes probing Kyungsoo’s, and once more Kyungsoo nodded.

Fuck it all. Why not?

With the smallest of smiles that made Kyungsoo stop breathing, Jongin leaned forwards, and they both closed their eyes. And as those plump lips touched his again, Kyungsoo remembered. He remembered the way his blood was replaced by liquid fire, and he remember how everything seemed to just disappear, leaving just him and Jongin, and Jongin’s lips, behind. Standing up on the tip of his toes, Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin’s shoulders to steady himself, and he remembered this as well. But now, those shoulders were strong and broad, not slender as they had been when he was younger.

Jongin’s arms slipped around Kyungsoo’s waist, and Kyungsoo let his arms come around Jongin’s neck, holding him close as they tilted their heads, and this time, they both gasped as the kiss deepened.

This time, it was Kyungsoo’s tongue running over Jongin’s lower lip, fisting his hand in whatever hair he could find at the back of the younger’s head. Gently taking the other’s lower lip between his teeth, Kyungsoo tugged softly at it, positively loving the pant it drew out of Jongin. Pushing them both harder against the wall, Jongin once more connected their lips, and this time he brought his tongue to play.

Kyungsoo no longer cared about the party, or Luhan and Minseok just outside, or anything else for that matter. All he cared about was Jongin, Jongin’s lips against his, Jongin’s tongue against his, Jongin’s arms around him. And how he wanted more of Jongin, the fire in his veins demanding it.

Somehow managing to get his arms down, Kyungsoo slid his hands up underneath Jongin’s shirt, smiling into the kiss as he felt Jongin jolt against him, letting his fingers run over strong muscles that clenched and trembled. How much was he affecting the poor boy?

Jongin let his mouth travel from Kyungsoo’s mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of saliva behind and effectively cutting off the older’s thoughts. Kyungsoo let his head fall back, hitting the wall, as Jongin began to nibble on his skin. And then he hissed as Jongin sucked, sharp pleasure-pain shooting through Kyungsoo’s body, making him tremble.

“Well, shit, what do we have here?” a voice came, and Kyungsoo gulped, eyes opening as he realized that they had been found. “Soo? Oh, I be damned, I didn’t know this room was occupied already!”

Head buried against the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, Jongin was breathing pretty hard, and Kyungsoo was not faring any better. He could only stare in shock at the two men in the doorway who were staring back just as intently, both with exposed chests.

“You deviant little thing, do you get a kick out of watching others?” Luhan asked, smirking, and Kyungsoo wanted to fire something back, but he was still so shaken by what had just happened.

“I don’t think he did so much watching, though, and you shouldn’t project your own desires unto others,” Minseok drawled, and Luhan looked at him in shock and a bit of horror.

“Sorry, it was my fault,” Jongin chuckled, lifting his head to glance behind him at the two men. “Got a bit carried away by memories… If you excuse us.”

And just like that, Kyungsoo was being dragged out of the closet, past Luhan and Minseok, Jongin’s hand warm in his. His mind had still not fully caught up, so Kyungsoo just followed, deeming it better than staying. In no time at all, they were standing outside, and Jongin released Kyungsoo’s hand to bend over and catch his breath, but suddenly, Kyungsoo felt a bit empty and cold.

“Whew! That was fun!” Jongin exclaimed, looking up to grin at Kyungsoo. “I kind of understand why you didn’t want to get caught, though…”

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo managed to find his voice to say.

Jongin, who was still standing bent over, raised a hand and waved away the concerns.

“Yes, yes, just a bit affected by it all, give it a minute and I’ll be fine.”

“Or we can go to my place, it’s not that far away.”

Kyungsoo was not sure who was the most surprised by the words - he himself, or Jongin. All he knew was that somehow he had managed to speak the words without thinking about it, and it seemed like he did a lot without thinking about it nowadays. Jongin looked up at him, face painted with shock, and Kyungsoo startled, but tried to give a vague sort of shrug as in ‘why not?’.

Three long, torturous seconds went past, before Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand again and began to quickly walk away.

“Where?” he asked, and Kyungsoo gave him the directions, keeping his head down to hide the smile on his lips.

Anticipation was building in Kyungsoo’s stomach as they got closer to his dorm, to the point where he almost started to feel sick. Was this really happening? Had he made out in a closet with Jongin, had he invited the guy over to his dorm room, were they on their way to maybe even have sex? Throwing a glance at the back of Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo almost broke out in giggles.

Oh yes to all three! Yes, he had, yes, he had, and yes, they were!

All too soon, but not soon enough, they were standing outside of Kyungsoo’s door, the older fumbling with his keys, and in no time at all they were inside, the door clicking close with the help of Kyungsoo’s back against it. Jongin was positively attacking his lips, and Kyungsoo purred against him, enjoying it oh, so much.

“I’m sorry, I’m normally not this straightforward,” Jongin panted as he pulled back a little, letting the both of them breath.

Cupping the other’s cheeks, Kyungsoo shrugged before pulling him back.

“I don’t mind,” he said, before getting back to the kissing business.

Jongin truly had improved during the last five years, and instead of sloppy and messy in a slightly bad way, it was fiery and sloppy in a good way and passionate, and Kyungsoo thought he might spontaneously combust if this kept going. He needed to get out of his clothes, it was way too hot to be fully clothed, and Jongin needed to lose some clothes as well, just to be fair.

So as he pulled Jongin with him towards the bedroom, Kyungsoo also began to peel the clothes off of the younger. It did not take long before Jongin got the hint, and began to return the favor.

As they reached the bed, Kyungsoo had managed to get Jongin out of his jacket and shirt, and pushing the younger down, he licked his lips at the sight of glorious tan skin over taut muscles. He had no idea what had come over him, but Kyungsoo knew that he needed to lick every last inch of Jongin’s body, or else he would perish.

And so, simple as that, he got to work.

Straddling the younger’s hips, Kyungsoo gave him a quite chaste kiss, before moving down to Jongin’s neck. Sucking and licking, he rejoiced in every single moan and pant the other gave, marking him in a possessive way he did not want to think about. After a while (rather, after deeming it enough lovebites), Kyungsoo moved down, licking his way to a nipple and closing his teeth around it, Jongin arching his back off of the bed and throwing his head back. Kyungsoo flicked his tongue over the nipple, still holding it with his teeth, and Jongin whined in an adorable way that travelled directly to Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Grinding down, Kyungsoo almost lost his mind at the guttural growl coming from Jongin, but just almost. He was still so into his mouth’s ministrations, still compulsed to satisfy his hunger.

He was famished and voracious, and slightly worried over the big words he used to describe his lust.

Leaving the nipple, Kyungsoo let his mouth travel down the center of Jongin’s torso, making the younger's breath hitch, unable to give more than small puffs for breathing. As Kyungsoo nibbled his way from Jongin’s navel along the light dusting of hair, Jongin gave a yelp, hands clutching the bed sheet beneath him.

Following the edge of his jeans, Kyungsoo nuzzled his way over to Jongin’s hipbone, licking and nibbling the small indentation just before the jutting of the bone. By now, he had slid down on the floor, kneeling between the younger’s legs, hands grasping thighs.

Shivering and trembling, Jongin gave an airy chuckle, making Kyungsoo glance up. The younger’s pupils were completely blown, and he seemed to be gasping for air, his mouth hanging open.

“I-I never thought you wo-would be this… horny, I guess,” Jongin managed to mumble, and Kyungsoo felt a warmth spread over his cheeks as a smirk spread over his lips.

“Not my fault that my face doesn’t match my mind,” Kyungsoo whispered, breath ghosting over Jongin’s stomach, the younger’s eyes widening.

“It really doesn’t,” Jongin muttered. “It really, really doesn’t.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Oh, god, no!”

With that out of the world, Kyungsoo once more got back to his exploration, and this time, it meant more undressing. Fingers made quick work of the zipper, and then Jongin’s jeans were on the floor, soon followed by his underwear. Dragging a hand through his already messed-up hair (had it been because of Jongin or himself?), Kyungsoo let his tongue run up the back of Jongin’s pretty length.

“Ah, fuck, stop!” Jongin exclaimed, and feeling very confused, Kyungsoo looked up, still with his tongue attached to velvety soft pulsing skin. “I can’t take it, too much, you’re having too much fun!”

Kyungsoo sat back, grinning, just looking at the naked, panting mess on his bed that was Jongin. But then suddenly Jongin shot forwards, grabbing Kyungsoo by his upper arms and somehow throwing him down on the bed, and before Kyungsoo knew it, he was being straddled by the younger.

“My turn, but I’m too far gone, I don’t know how long I can hold out,” Jongin half-growled, before leaning down and connecting their lips again.

Kyungsoo let his hands roam over Jongin’s naked form as the younger undressed him quickly, wasting no time. As soon as they were both fully nude, Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin’s hips, forcing him to lie down on top of him, bringing their bodies together.

Jongin bit his lower lip, and Kyungsoo rolled his hips upwards, slowly, with intent. Their lengths were pressed together, and both gasped out moans at the feeling. They both began to move against each other, Jongin burrowing his face against the crook of the older’s neck. Teeth came out to latch on to skin, and Kyungsoo shivered at the pleasurable pain, shivers that deepened into shudders as their movements fired him on even more, until he was quickly losing his mind.

Unable to take it anymore, he rolled them both over, once more straddling the younger. Jongin shot him a confused look from beneath heavy eyelids, and the way that his muscles gleamed with sweat, the way his blonde hair hung into his eyes, the way he looked like  _ pure sex _ shot straight to Kyungsoo’s crotch, and he knew that there was no stopping now.

Had there been any stopping before? Not really.

Sliding forwards, Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers around both of them, delighting in the way they felt against each other, and in the way Jongin arched his back upwards, adding friction. As Kyungsoo started to pump them, Jongin threw his head back, one hand clutched in the bedding, one arm thrown over his eyes, leaving only the lower half of his face for viewing, mouth opening and closing as he panted and bit his lip, over and over again. Kyungsoo grew high on the feeling of power over the younger, loving the way he held his pleasure in his hands, quite literally.

“Ah, please, don’t stop, hyung,” Jongin moaned. “Please…”

“What did you say?” Kyungsoo asked in a surprisingly calm tone, considering the fire roaring inside of him, but there was just something about the way Jongin was begging.

Jongin moved his arm so he could gaze down at the older, cheeks red from the stimulation and eyes black from the lust.

“Please don’t stop, Kyungsoo,” Jongin begged, his voice tiny. “Please don’t stop.”

Kyungsoo’s head was spinning, the pleading pushing him to the very edge, but he complied and did not stop. Jongin was writhing and shaking beneath him, mewling and whimpering, breathing uneven, before he grew stiff, holding his breath for a few seconds. Then he gave a shudder, letting out a sigh, spilling over Kyungsoo’s hand and his own stomach. The pure look of bliss on the younger’s face tipped Kyungsoo over, and he joined Jongin, mixing their pleasure together.

 

“Well, I never expected that,” Jongin mumbled as they laid collapsed next to each other, trying to catch their breath. Kyungsoo just hummed, eyes closed, exhaustion coursing through his veins. “But I guess it’s as they say, the most innocent-looking have the dirtiest minds… To think you enjoy dominating, though, that was an even bigger surprise.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open, cheeks heating up as he turned his head to look at the younger’s profile.

“Uh, excuse you, what did you say?” he asked, kind of not liking the way Jongin’s lips stretched into a smirk, tilting his head to look at Kyungsoo with still so dark eyes.

“You made me beg for it, that’s kinda in the ‘dominating’ territory,” Jongin teased. “Nothing wrong with it, at all. I enjoyed it a lot…”

Looking up at the ceiling, Kyungsoo thought about that for a while, before groaning and throwing a hand over his eyes. Well, fuck, seemed like the younger was right… And Kyungsoo did not even feel half bad about it.

“Also, I’m sorry, hyung, but I lied to you.”

A bad feeling shot through Kyungsoo, wiping away most of the contentment he had been feeling, as he turned his head back towards Jongin.

“I said I didn’t really remember our kiss in seven minutes in heaven, but I do. I never forgot it, or you, actually. But I couldn’t find you, so after a while, I sort of gave up, and then you appeared in front of me, stomping and fuming like an angry bull, and I thought, ‘wow, is this fate?’ and that maybe I should take the chance to… Get to know you, relive the kiss, whatever.”

Kyungsoo’s brain blanked at Jongin’s words, his mouth falling open.

Was he really receiving a confession from Kim Jongin in this very moment? It would seem like it. Holy shit. Kyungsoo’s heart felt like it was soaring.

“But I got a whole bit more,” Jongin said, finally looking at Kyungsoo and smirking. “Not complaining, though. Would you like to date me, Do Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo’s heart made a squealing sound that somehow found its way up through his throat, a very embarrassing sound that had Kyungsoo want to hide, but instead he nodded, nodded very firmly. Jongin broke into an excited grin, and Kyungsoo's heart did a little  _ swoop _ that made it entirely impossible for him to hold himself back. Rolling onto the younger, Kyungsoo caught that adorable grin with his lips, kissing Jongin so hard and deep that they felt it down into their toes, clinging to each other once again.

Until they both remembered that they had yet to clean up, and that Kyungsoo had accidentally wiped his hand off on Jongin.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo muttered, grimacing as he held up said hand, still sticky.

Something flashed by in Jongin’s eyes, before he took a hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist and held the hand up to his mouth. He slid his tongue out from between his lips, flicking it against tainted skin, licking up their combined satisfaction. Having held Kyungsoo's gaze, he then closed his eyes, humming in pleasure as he began to lick and suck in earnest.

Kyungsoo’s stomach knotted, breath hitching, and he knew that if he had not felt so sated, he would already be up and ready for round two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fixing proper chapters like on AFF! No need to read if you've read the entire story before!)

The next morning came - and with it, Baekhyun.

The other charged into Kyungsoo’s dorm room as he and Jongin had breakfast (why had he given Baekhyun a key?), seemingly excited about something.

“Yah, Soo, why did you bail on-HOLY SHIT, HE'S HERE?!”

Kyungsoo sighed, swallowing his food.

“Please, Baekhyun, stop yelling, it's too early in the morning for that.”

“IT'S TOO GODDAMN EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR HALF-NAKED MEN IN THE KITCHEN, BUT HE'S STILL HERE!”

“You've seen half-naked men before, calm down, you're scaring him!”

“HE'S SCARING ME!” Baekhyun whined, both hands over his heart.

Jongin was sitting frozen, some toast halfway up to his mouth, wide eyes shifting between the other two.

“Shut up and leave if you have nothing better to do, or sit down and tell me what happened yesterday!” Kyungsoo said, using his stern voice.

Grumbling, Baekhyun took a seat close to Kyungsoo, throwing Jongin suspicious glances every now and then. Yes, the stern voice always worked.

“There you go. Do you want some tea?” Kyungsoo asked, producing an extra cup for Baekhyun who nodded. “Now, will you tell me what happened with Kim Jongdae?”

“Oh, right, Jongdae! Yeah, no, not my type, but we had a lot in common! I think we could be great friends!” Baekhyun chattered, beaming smile on his lips and a pink tint to his cheeks. “I met someone else though… He is so tall and handsome, Soo, you wouldn't believe me!”

“Probably not,” Kyungsoo muttered, but Baekhyun ignored him as he continued.

“I think I've fallen for real, Soo, he's just so… Ugh! His name is Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo choked on his food as Jongin burst out laughing, Baekhyun looking in confusion at them both.

“Ah, sorry hyung, did you say Park Chanyeol? Really?” Jongin cackled, to which Baekhyun slowly nodded. “That's so good! The new best friend falls in love with the old best friend, oh my god!”

At the younger’s word, Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo, questions etched into his eyes.

“Uh, we used to be best friends when we were young, until he got jealous of Jongin and I found out that he had a crush on me,” Kyungsoo blurted, and now it was Jongin’s time to choke on his breakfast. “It was a long time ago, nothing important, you said he was at the party last night?”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

“Yeah. It was actually Jongdae who introduced us… Hey, wait, doesn’t that mean that you have old school photos of him?!”

“Uh, I think so?” Kyungsoo said, frowning. “Why?”

“Why do you think, you silly little thing?” Baekhyun asked, pursing his lips. “I want to see, of course! He looks so handsome now, and I want to see if he has always been that!”

Kyungsoo gave a little laugh, shaking his head. “Oh, no, he was quite awkward when he was young. Large ears, a bit on the heavy side, until he started to grow, shooting up and turning into awkward lanky instead, it was not pretty. He used to trip over his own feet-… What?”

Baekhyun had put his chin in his hand, a distant and lonely look on his face, as he sighed. He looked up at Kyungsoo and gave a shrug at the question.

“It’s just… I met him yesterday for the first time and started to get to know him, and here you are, knowing a lot about him already, and I guess I just… Feel a bit jealous, I guess? I don’t know. I want to know him, too.”

“Ask me anything, and I’ll tell you,” Kyungsoo said, gentle smile on his lips as he placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “My past knowledge of him is all yours, if you want it.”

Baekhyun gave a small smile back, shaking his head. “Thank you, but no. I want to get to know him on my own, I… I just wish I had met him years ago instead. I wish I could’ve gotten to know him before you or anyone else. I want him to be my own in all ways, though I know it’s ridiculous. I guess I’ve fallen pretty hard already…”

“Don’t hit your head too hard on the ground, you know you can’t afford to lose much more of your intelligence,” Kyungsoo said, grinning as Baekhyun poked out his tongue at him.

“Yeah, yeah, haha, whatever. I’m gonna go and text Chanyeol now and ask for a date, so I can get to know him some more on my own,” Baekhyun said, getting up from the table. “Oh, and, nice to meet you finally, Jongin. I've heard a lot about you. Sorry about the screaming.”

Jongin raised a brow in Kyungsoo’s direction - and Kyungsoo was shaking a fist towards Baekhyun - before smiling at Baekhyun.

“It’s fine, I guess you didn’t expect me to be here. And nice to meet you, too, hyung.”

Baekhyun slapped a hand over his heart, faking a sob and drying a 'tear' away from the corner of his eye.

“So polite! We need more men like you, Jongin!” Baekhyun said, before turning serious and waving at them both. “See you later, bye!”

Kyungsoo waved absentmindedly, getting back to his breakfast, but Baekhyun had barely rounded the corner before he was back again.

“Ah, shit, I was too caught up in my own drama, I forgot! So, what did you two do last night, huh? Considering Jongin is still here?” Baekhyun asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Get out!” Kyungsoo yelled, getting up from his chair to chase a laughing Baekhyun, and startling poor Jongin again. “You will gain nothing!”

 

Three days later, Kyungsoo was out with Baekhyun shopping (“I need a new eyeliner, and I need your help!”), the latter still trying to extract some juicy details about Jongin’s staying over.

“You’re trying to tell me that you just went home, decided to date, fell asleep, and then had breakfast together, Jongin being half-naked?” Baekhyun deadpanned, arms crossed over his chest as they were standing waiting for their drinks.

Kyungsoo looked around, trying to hush the other, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“I’m not trying to tell you anything at all!” Kyungsoo hissed. “You can believe whatever you want, but you won’t get any details from me!”

Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head and looking away. He apparently spotted something, since his face broke out into a sweet smile, and he raised a hand to wave at someone. Kyungsoo turned, still feeling a bit annoyed and it showing on his face, to see who it was.

And came face to face with someone he had not seen in quite some time.

Now, the last time that Kyungsoo properly saw Chanyeol, he had had shoulder-length hair, an awkward smile, and too tall limbs that made him look a bit silly. The Chanyeol he saw now, though, was far from that. This Chanyeol had shorter hair, dyed an obnoxious red that still managed to look good, and his face had matured to the point where his full lips and large eyes actually made his boyish good looks even better. He had put on some muscles, as well, and he looked less silly and more handsome. There was still a shade of awkwardness to his large grin, but now it looked charming instead of endearing.

Said smile faltered as Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo, before he broke out into a full, beaming grin.

“Do Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol exclaimed as he wrapped strong arms around the other, a feeling that was familiar, yet not, to Kyungsoo. He was still Chanyeol, but at the same time not. “Holy crap, how long has it been? Why are you hanging with Baek?”

Kyungsoo, feeling a bit flustered, pulled back and cleared his throat, glancing over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was not looking particularly pleased.

“Uh, he’s my best friend, actually,” Kyungsoo said, moving a bit closer to Baekhyun and away from Chanyeol. He wanted to put some space and show Baekhyun that there was nothing there to be worried about.

“No way?” Chanyeol said, still grinning and seemingly oblivious to the situation. “That’s pretty… Funny, actually. Though I feel a bit sad that you replaced me…”

“Well, you did disappear on me,” Kyungsoo said, giving a tight-lipped smile.

Chanyeol gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head. “I did, didn’t I? I’m sorry about that, I was pretty immature about it all… We were only teenagers, after all… No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings,” Kyungsoo confirmed, and now his smile was a bit easy. “So I heard you met at the party and found each other interesting?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks lit up pink, and Chanyeol’s tinted slightly. He sent Baekhyun an adoring look, smiling softly and biting his lower lip a bit as he nodded.

“Uh, yeah… Something along those lines… You were at the party too?”

Before Kyungsoo had the chance to answer, Baekhyun decided to butt in for the first time.

“Yeah, he ditched me for Kim Jongin,” Baekhyun said, a shade of bitterness in his voice, and Kyungsoo sent him an annoyed look. Baekhyun just stared back, as if saying ‘take that’, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol tilted his head, confusion in his eyes, before they lit up as he remembered.

“Kim Jongin? The guy you kissed during seven seconds in heaven? You’re still together?” Chanyeol asked, but there was no hardness or anything in his voice. Just innocent curiosity.

Now it was Kyungsoo’s time to blush, and he did so spectacularly.

“Ah, no, we just met again after five years… I never talked or anything with him after that night, but then he showed up at the university, and, well, the party as well, and… Yeah…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, gaze on his own shoes.

“The universe surely works in mysterious ways,” Chanyeol mumbled, looking thoughtful. Then he broke out into a smile again. “I hope everything goes well for the two of you, since it seems to be fated.”

At that, Baekhyun received his drink, and without a single word, marched away, leaving the two old friends alone, staring at his back as he sat down at the table furthest away from them.

“Uh, what happened?” Chanyeol asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head as he accepted his own drink.

“He’s jealous… When he told me about you, I told him that we used to know each other, and, well, the reason for why we’re not friends anymore,” Kyungsoo explained, then clarified as Chanyeol still looked at him in confusion. “You know, you crushing on me?”

Chanyeol’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he looked back towards Baekhyun, and a look of adoration came into his eyes as his entire face softened.

“But that was five years ago, I’ve been over you for a long time, Soo,” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Tell that to him, not me. He is a bit insecure about things, no matter how confident he tries to play. Logically, he knows I’m not a threat, but emotionally…”

Chanyeol gave a nod. “I understand. I’ll go talk to him.”

“I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Kyungsoo said, smiling up at the giant before starting to leave.

“Hey, Soo?” Chanyeol called out, making the other stop and turn around. “It was nice seeing you again, and I would love to be friends with you again. I kinda missed my best friend, you know?”

“I kinda missed my best friend as well, even though I got another just as crazy one,” Kyungsoo said, grinning. “After you’ve fixed stuff with Baek, maybe we can catch up?”

Chanyeol grinned back. “Sounds awesome. Bye!”

Kyungsoo waved and left the café, but stopped a little bit away, from where he could still see the table by which Baekhyun was seated. Chanyeol walked over and hunched down next to the other, and talked with him even though Baekhyun refused to look at him. Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, and Baekhyun’s expression softened, before he looked at the taller, the barest of smiles on his lips.

“Did not expect to meet you here, hyung,” someone whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear as arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pulling him back against a wide chest. “What are you doing?”

“I was shopping with Baek,” Kyungsoo answered, voice wavering a bit because of his racing heart.

“Oh? Where is he?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo could feel him looking around.

“Over there. We met Chanyeol, and Baek got a bit jealous, but I think Chanyeol has handled it now.”

The arms tightened a bit around Kyungsoo, in a possessive way, and Kyungsoo found himself smiling.

“Is that so?” Jongin muttered.

“Don’t even go there, or I’ll punish you tonight,” Kyungsoo said, using his stern voice again, hoping it would work on Jongin since it worked on Baekhyun.

 But as a pair of lips brushed against his ear, and a low chuckle was heard, Kyungsoo realized that it probably did not.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Jongin breathed into his ear, and Kyungsoo began to laugh.

“You’re so strange…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, leaning back into the warm embrace of his lover.

“But you like it,” Jongin shot back, pressing a soft kiss against the spot just below Kyungsoo’s ear, making the older shudder.

“I do,” Kyungsoo confirmed, lips forming a heart-shaped smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this was written nearly four months ago, and I still love it a lot... I just read through it again for posting it here, fixing some stuff, and I just... Wow :') I could probably write it even better now, but I still find it pretty amazing :')


End file.
